I LOVE BAD BOY(SLOW UPDATE)
by SNSDEXO
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah murid yang menyukai ketua OSIS disekolahnya bernama Kim Namjoon.Dia mengatakan jika Namjoon adalah pribadi yang baik hati.Tapi murid Jeon itu sepertinya tidak tau identitas asli dari Kim Namjoon.Dia adalah Rap Monster,ketua geng bad boys yang sangat disegani di Korea Selatan.Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jungkook mengetahui identitas asli Namjoon?NamKook Rate M!
1. ALL TEASER

I LOVE BAD BOY  
NamKook ; KookieMonster Fanfic  
(Rap Monster x Jungkook BTS)

TEASER 1

Jungkook P.O.V  
Nee,annyeonghaseyo Jeon Jungkook anak tunggal yang tinggal di Asrama sekamar bersama dengan 2 saudara yang emm...ya begitulah (Sebut saja gila).  
Aku lahir di Busan pada tanggal 1 September 1997 dan belakangan ini pindah ke Seoul untuk bersekolah (Jungkook anak baik :v).  
2 saudara itu panggil saja BamBam dan adalah teman masa kecilku yang baik walaupun Taehyung lebih tua 2 tahun dari aku.

Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah paling terkenal di Korea Selatan bernama Bangtan Boys High School yang hanya berisikan murid eww,banyak gay disekolah ini.2 Hyungku termasuk denganku?

Shit,i'm a gay too

Wow,Jeon Jungkook itu adalah ucapan terbaik yang pernah kau katakan.  
Yeah,aku menyukai ketua OSIS bernama Kim real,dia sangat berkarisma dan pintar (Jungkook mabuk pemirsa-_-)

Mmm,mungkin kalian AKU BISA MENYUKAI NAMJOON?.

Mari kita flashback...

 **AKAN DILANJUTKAN DI CHAPTER 1**

 **~TEASER 1 END~**

30/05/2016(16:04)

TEASER 2

"Apakah kau benar-benar Namjoon hyung?"

"Tidak mungkin"

"IGE MWOYA?EOH?!"

'

'

'

"BamBam dan siapa?"

"BamBam dan ...pacaran"

"Apa maksudmu Tae-hyung?"

"TIDAK!LEPASKAN JUNGKOOK,DIA TAK TAU APA-APA"

"Jeon Jungkook,mianhae..."

~TEASER 2 END~

30/05/2016(16:31)

TEASER 3

"KOOKIE!BERTAHANLAH!"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Eh?"

"Jungkook,kumohon jangan jika ku sudah berbuat kasar denganmu"

"Tak apa"

"Kookie?

"Rap Monster?Kim Namjoon?Kau pasti bercanda"

"Hey,dia tak mungk-

"..."

 **~TEASER 3 END~**

TEASER 4

Namjoon P.O.V

Hai aku Kim adalah ketua OSIS Karismatik(Sekarepmu mas-_-).  
Banyak kok yeoja-yeoja yang menyukaiku.  
Hem,kebodohan kalian adalah aku ini adalah Rap Monster,ketua geng Bangtan7 yang disegani di Korea siang menjadi OSIS,saat malam menjadi ketua geng yang keren.

Di geng Bangtan7 tugas kami adalah mencuri uang serta mencari budak laki-laki untuk dijadikan seks lebih itu hanya teman satu geng-ku saja,aku tak mau melakukan seks kecuali dengan orang yang kusukai.

Kami bahkan pernah menjadikan seorang polisi Bangtan7 adalah Aku,Suga,JHope,Mark,JB,Jackson,dan berkumpul setiap jam 6 sore di markas tersembunyi kami.

Tadinya aku tidak ingin terlibat aku malah terlibat cinta dengan murid bernama Jeon Jungkook -hyung dasar,aku membencimu...

~TEASER 4 END~

31/05/2016(18:40)

TEASER 5

 _#flashback_

 _Jungkook P.O.V_

 _UH!I HATE THIS!Aku benci jadi Ketua Kelas T.T  
Kenapa sih selalu aku yang disuruh oleh saem mengambil buku?!  
Iya sih aku yang terkuat di kelas,tapi kan bukannya kejam?  
BUKUNYA BANYAK SEKALI  
Terus dikasih waktu semenit lagi untuk mengambilnya,kan sialan super!_

 _Aku berlari-lari dan terus berlari.  
Dan saat berlari,bodohnya aku tidak berhati menabrak seseorang dan buku yang kubawa jatuh berantakan ke sembarang terjatuh sih._

 _Aku ingin marah pada orang yang membuatku ..._

 _(BGM:Busker Busker-Cherry Blossom Ending)_

 _OMG,Ganteng sekali orang itu..._

 _Lalu orang itu mengulurkan tangan dan berkata,"Kau baik-baik saja?"  
Aku pun langsung tersadar dari lamunanku._

" _Aku baik-baik saja" kini memerah seperti tomat._

" _Kau berasal dari kelas mana?"tanya orang itu._

" _Ke-Kelas 97'Liner"jawabku dengan gugupnya._

" _Aku akan membantumu juga"katanya dengan senyuman yang tulus._

" _I-Iya sunbae"_

 _Disitulah aku mulai jatuh cinta,dengan namja yang kusukai.  
KIM NAMJOON_

 _~TEASER 5 END~_

 _01/06/2016(13:00)_


	2. Chapter 1

I LOVE BAD BOY  
NamKook ; KookieMonster Fanfic  
(Rap Monster x Jungkook BTS)

CHAPTER 1

Pagi hari di asrama Bangtan Boys High School.

Kookie P.O.V

"JEON JEONGGUK!eh maksudku JEON JUNGKOOK,BANGUN INI SUDAH PAGIIIIIIIIII!"Teriakan ala BamBam yang super keren membangunkan sang maknae bernama Jungkook ini.

Jungkook yang merasa dibangunkan kemudian mengusap-usap matanya lalu bangun dan menampar BamBam.

"Hyung kau tau tidak?Teriakan mu itu,it's annoying"

"WHATTTSSS?!TAE-HYUNG DIA MENAMPARKU! T.T"

"Salahmu sendiri berteriak,aku juga mau menamparmu tau"jawab Taehyung dengan wajah masamnya.

Hey,pagi yang indah bukan?

"Tae hyung,Jungkookie,mandi lalu sudah menyiapkan sarapannya"kata BamBam dengan percaya dirinya

"Semoga enak"jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Kalian jahatttt...T_T"

Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

'

'

'

Bangtan Boys High School

Annyeonghaseyo,Jeon Jungkook perkenalan koq jadi tak usah perkenalan lagi.

OMG!Aku melihat-aku melihat NAMJOON-HYUNG!Uuhhh,rasanya aku ingin berteriak lalu melihat posisi ku yang terlalu pemalu ini sepertinya tidak bisa.

Taehyung yang menyadari ada sesuatu dengan adik kesayangnnya langsung berbalik menuju arah mata sang adik.

"Jungkook,Namjoon lagi?"

"Hehe..."

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

"Nee,hyung."

Owh,aku melihat Tae-hyung ku menghela lalu menatapku dan berkata,"Tolong jauhilah dia Kookie,dia berbahaya"

Whut, dia mengatakan itu?Apa salahnya aku menyukai Namjoon-hyung?

"WAE?MEMANG HYUNG PUNYA URUSAN DENGAN PERCINTAAN KOOKIE?"Mata ku melotot menjawabnya.

Sepertinya dia kaget aku membentaknya.

"Tidak!Hanya saja...lupakan"

"Uuuh,hyung ini"

'Karena dia salah satu anggota geng bad boys yang berbahaya di kota ini Kookie-ya'

97'liner Class

"Hai, sudah datang"Jungkook datang menghampiri Yugyeom yang duduk manis di tempat duduknya.

"Oh hai Jungkook"Yugyeom menjawabnya.

Lalu mereka menjadi sangat,emmm...

"Jadi,bagaimana dengan Namjoon?Apakah dia keluar rumah?"bisik Jungkook kepada Yugyeom.

"Tidak,dia tidak keluar setiap hari keluar rumah itu adalah pria dengan rambut pink dan memakai kacamata hitam"kata Yugyeom.

NOTE : Bayangkan saja Vocal team BTS di I NEED U Rapper team BTS RUN GOT7 sih,Rapper team (BamBam,Jackson,Mark) itu IF YOU DO era sedangkan sisanya JUST RIGHT era.(Kalau didunia sekolah geng Bangtan7 (BTS) BOY IN LUV,(GOT7)FLY era)

"Hmm,siapa sih pria itu?Kenapa dia masuk kerumah Namjoon hyung?"

"Aku tak hanya ditugaskan untuk menguntit rumahnya saja kan?"

"Tapi kau menggunakan CCTV,bukan menguntitnya sendiri"cibir Jungkook.

"OH Ayolah bung..."

"Aku bercanda kasih man"

"Apapun untuk sahabatku"jawab Yugyeom sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ruang OSIS

"Hei kita akan adakan rapat untuk pentas seni jam wajib ikut"ucap Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

"Ya aku tau Suga-hyung"

"Hey sialan,kita sedang dilingkungan harus memanggilku Yoongi"Ucap Yoongi kepada Namjoon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hehe,mian hyung"

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Hey,kau tau murid yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu?"

"Aku tau"

Yoongi menghela nafas lagi,"Dia menyukaimu bodoh"

"Ha?"Namjoon menganga.

"Aku risih melihatnya karena di ruang counseling dia selalu membicarakan tentang kakaknya, bilang bahwa Jungkook menyukai Namjoon makanya seperti itu"Ucap Yoongi sebal.

"Kau cemburu hyung?"goda Namjoon.

"Bokongmu cemburu,aku sudah punya Jimin tau!Sialan kau"Kata Yoongi tapi mukanya memerah tuh.

"Ternyata benar kata Jimin,kau uke agresif yang sering melirik orang, kemarin?Apa kau sudah 'dihukum' olehnya?Bagaimana bokongmu?Masih sakit tidak?"goda Namjoon lagi.

"YAK!KUBUNUH KAU KIM NAMJOON!"ucap Yoongi lalu mengambil balok kesayangannya,apalagi selain untuk memukul Namjoon.

Saat ini sedang ada upacara penerimaan murid baru di Bangtan Boys High sekali lelaki yang masuk ke sekolah adik Yoongi,Min Jihoon juga mau bersekolah Tae,Jisoo dan Kakak Jungkook,Jeon Wonwoo datang kesekolah ini.

Saat ini Jungkook dan Yoongi sedang melihat ke jendela sambil mengobrol."Ah shet,kenapa hyungku harus bersekolah disini?Aku pasti dimarahin mulu-_ aku,i need Jisoos"Yang mengundang kekehan dari sang osis,Yoongi.

"Jisoo tak akan bisa menolongmu,kau juga gk terlalu nakal terlalu manis untuk menjadi nakal"ucap Yoongi sambil melihat kearah sekali murid di lapangan sosok yang menarik ketua OSIS itupun terkaget melihat sosok dibawahnya itu.

"J-Jihoon?AH TIDAK!"Teriaknya,"ADA SOONYOUNG DI KELAS 96'LINER!"lanjutnya lalu berlari menuju ke lantai Jungkook sendirian menatap jendela/jomblo oh jones :v #plak/

Lalu Jungkook bergumam sendiri,"Ah iya,Soon-hyung mesum,aku lupa-_-"

Jungkook berbalik kebelakang,dia melihat Jackson dan Namjoon yang jalan sedikit membuat Jungkook cemburu,tapi dia tau jika Jackson adalah sahabat melewati Jungkook,tak sadar jika namja manis itu sedari tadi menatap mereka hanya mendecih pelan lalu melihat lagi sosok Namjoon dan Jackson yang sudah berjalan jauh menuju memalingkan kepalanya menuju jendela lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu sunbae,kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku sedikitpun?"lirih Jungkook menahan air datanglah sosok seorang lagi itu terdiam melihat Jungkook sedih hampir menangis.

"Jangan menangis Kookie,hyung disini selalu ada untukmu"Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung sedang tersenyum padanya lalu mengusap air mata Jungkook menggunakan kedua membalas senyuman Taehyung lalu berkata,"Terima kasih hyung".Pelukannya adalah yang terbaik bagi Jungkook saat ini.

"YA YA YA YA!APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"teriakan bass seseorang mengganggu kegiatan 'mari-memeluk' pengganggu.

"WONWOO HYUNG?!"teriak Jungkook balik."HEY!JANGAN MENERIAKI NAMAKU!DASAR ADIK SIALAN!"Dan duo Jeon itu berakhir dengan bermain kejar-kejaran di lantai dua sekolah Taehyung menepuk keningnya.

'Jin,dimana kau sayang?Aku kangen denganmu-_-'batin Taehyung yang kangen dengan sang kekasihnya ingat jika kekasihnya itu sedang ikut eskul -ada saja-_-

PULANG SEKOLAH.

Jungkook,BamBam,dan Taehyung berjalan menuju asrama Bangtan Boys High School yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya naik kebeberapa lantai lalu berakhir dilantai mencari kamar tersebut,BamBam mencari kunci yang menjadi kunci kamar asrama mereka bertiga.

Dan sampailah mereka dipintu depan kamar asrama,"Kuncinya Bam"ucap Taehyung menatap dengan sigap BamBam memberikan kunci itu kepada pun membuka pintu asramanya menggunakan kunci itu.

Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar asrama itu.

.

.

.

Markas Bangtan7.  
Terlihat dua orang sedang menggeret seorang namja dengan kasar menuju markas yang digeret menangis,tetapi mulutnya dilakban oleh kedua orang yang menggeretnya itu.

Dua orang itu mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum memasuki markas ,terbukalah markas itu dengan pemandangan beberapa anggota yang sedang memperkosa lain,namja dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu mendatangi kedua orang tersebut.

"Hyung,akhirnya kau datang membawa siapa?"tanya namja pink seringai dari pemuda blonde,"Budak baruku".Muka si namja pink itu sedikit kaget dengan orang yang sudah mendaji budak pemuda blonde itu,"Bukannya itu kau,Ba-

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Aku pernah kan merilis teaser sebanyak 5 lalu aku hapus lagi?Iya,saat itu aku down dan putus asa sekali,nem ku tidak bisa untuk masuk sekolah aku menghapus beberapa cerita dan memutuskan untuk slow update ini aku update ulang menggunakan teaser yang sama.

Selamat menikmati,dan...voment juseyoooo~~~


End file.
